If I Should Fall
by Melissande
Summary: Life is full of surprises.  Love, babies...wait babies?  HunterLita fic.


Title: If I Should Fall

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: Life is full of surprises, especially these two's lives

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything that you recognize

Notes: Random Idea

Pairings: Eventual Lita/Hunter, Dave/Trish, Randy/Mickie, HBK/Dawn Marie

Chapter One

The woman let out a sigh. She looked first to the closed door on the friendly looking, large wraparound porch, then to the bundle in the seat beside her. The bundle stirred but went back to sleep.

The woman pushed her dark hair out of her face and sighed once more. She had been out front of the two story Victorian for a few hours now. She had followed him here a few times before. It appeared as though he lived here. Lived here with someone. A beautiful someone, she thought with a groan. Of course they could just be friends, but she'd seen how they looked at each other, no they loved one another if they knew it or not.

She knew they would be leaving soon, she'd followed him enough to know his routine.

God girl you sound like a stalker.

She wasn't a stalker though, just a scared girl not ready to be a parent.

She looked down at her little bundle of joy. Twenty four hours of labor, then finally mercifully a Caesarean section. All of that to bring a seven pound, five ounce little blonde haired girl into the world.

Now she was going to give her up. Nine months of pain, worry, joy, fear. Now a few more minutes and then a life time of regret.

She knew this was the best. He could give her things she could not. He could be there. She would miss her. But maybe someday they would meet again.

She picked up the diaper bag, opened the door, walked around to pick up the carrier and went up the walk to set the baby on the steps. She then knocked and ran.

-xx-x-xx-

Amy let out a sigh. She was currently on the phone with one of her closest friends in the world, a woman she considered a sister, but sometimes the woman got on her nerves.

Currently Dawn Michaels was trying to convince Amy to move to Texas. She had a perfect match in mind for her, he was a middle aged cowboy, who lived on the ranch adjoining Dawn and Shawn's Texas home.

Amy could only roll her eyes. Dawn was calling her every other day with a new 'man' for the poor single Amy.

Amy usually could laugh about it and take it with a grain of salt but today it was really grating on her nerves.

Amy was nodding and mumbling yes, when Hunter came into the den, a grin shining brightly in his eyes. He always seemed to get a kick out of these phone calls.

Amy threw a pillow at him from beside her, he easily dodged it, all he had to do was move over a few steps.

Hunter Helmsley being in her home also made her chuckle. Amy deciding the best way to ignore Dawn was to use the phone time to take a walk down memory lane.

She never would have thought she and Hunter would be friends after the way he had treated her some days with in the confines of the WWE. But after his injury and her injury, the pair had become friends, stepping out on the tentative bond of shared time away from the ring and shared pain over injuries and fear.

The friendship had grown until Amy counted Hunter as one of her closest friends, ever.

Now that Amy had retired from the ring, they didn't see each other as much, but when they did they had loads of fun.

Over the past couple of years Hunter had been making trips to Amy's Atlanta area home to stay, play, visit. Now was one of those times.

"So you'll go out with him?"

"Huh?" Amy said coming back to herself, fighting the urge to hit the large man in his nose when he laughed out loud. He had been watching her the entire time.

"Amy were you listening to me? I said we're all coming to town so you'll go out on a double with me, Shawn and Jim Bob right?"

"Who? What? Jim Bob?"

"Amy! You weren't listening. Well you know what I'll just call back when you are listening. Good bye!"

"What…Dawn…"

"Damn it." Amy muttered as she hung up the land line.

"What's the matter? You lost your mind over dreaming about Jim Bob?"

"You! This is all your fault! Now Dawn is mad at me and it's all your fault!"

The blonde man's shoulders rose in defense. "How is this my fault? I didn't say a thing!"

"Oh you! I'm gonna have to hurt you!"

"Well that's nice dear but can you do that later? I'm really hungry."

Amy almost jumped up from the couch and tackled him but then her stomach growled reminding her of what they were going to do before the pohne rang and she got stuck in a phone call that took thirty minutes.

"Yeah but later…me, you and a pillow."

"Ohh…kinky. Ames I didn't know you were into that stuff."

Amy had made her way across the room and hit the man in the arm at his remark.

"Ouch. That hurt. I should punish you…"

Before he could finish his thought the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?"

"I have no idea. I suppose though we can answer since we are on our way out."

The pair made their way to the front door. Amy grabbing her bag as she went.

She opened the door and didn't see anything. She looked around and then turned to see what Hunter thought but he was not looking up.

No he was looking down with a puzzled expression on his face.

What could be wrong? She wondered before her gaze followed his down and saw what he saw.

A baby. A sleeping baby and a note. A note with Hunter's name on it.


End file.
